


Прощание

by Here_There_Be_Tygers



Series: Ace/Molly [2]
Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, OOC, Post-Finale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_There_Be_Tygers/pseuds/Here_There_Be_Tygers
Summary: Продолжение «Молчания». Пост-финал для Джона и Молли. Таймлайн — концовка первого сезона.
Relationships: Ace Merrill/Molly Strand
Series: Ace/Molly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820494





	Прощание

В день её отъезда шёл мокрый снег. Противная изморозь била в лица прохожих, заставляя тех поднимать воротники и укутываться в шарфы. Впереди у Молли были тепло и пальмы, а грязь и холод она оставляла в Мэне, но на душе, вопреки счастливому будущему, было по-прежнему муторно.

А муторно было потому, что Генри в ультимативной форме потребовал, чтобы она уехала куда подальше от Касл-Рока. Потому что странный узник Шоушенка с самыми печальными на свете глазами рассказал ей сказку, в которой она была счастлива, пусть и погибла в конце. Потому что вчера на автостанции после покупки билета до Бангора Молли встретила Джона Меррилла, и встреча эта получилась грустной.

Джон совсем не изменился за те четыре года, что прошли с момента их последней близости. Светлые волосы были взлохмачены как у мальчишки. Привычно хмурилось обветренное лицо с крупными порами. Узкие губы — обкусаны. Впалые щёки покрывала колкая щетина, какая бывает лишь у светловолосых мужчин.

Молли вспомнила, как трогала эту щетину и шептала: «Колючий», когда он приехал к ней после той памятной ночи в «Старгейзере» в начале апреля две тысячи четырнадцатого. Заканчивался сентябрь того же года. «Колючий». Так себе комплимент, конечно. Джон даже не улыбнулся. Он по привычке молчал. Во второй раз его молчание рвало сердце.

На автостанции было безлюдно. Молли купила в терминале билет и, повернувшись, чуть не уткнулась носом в грудь Туза. Ей даже на мгновение захотелось прижаться к нему: расстегнуть куртку, содрать с него одежду — все эти бесконечные рубашки, толстовки, майки — и прикоснуться щекой к горячей коже, утонуть в чистом мужском запахе.

— Здравствуй, Джон, — сказала она, нарушая вязкую тишину.

Джон кивнул в ответ. Он смотрел ей в глаза, а Молли казалось, что её схватили невидимые руки и тянут в болото. Она не слышала его мыслей. Молли вернулась в тот их сентябрьский вечер у неё дома. Как чинно он сидел на диване в её гостиной и тянул пиво, а она вжалась в спинку кресла, стоящего напротив дивана, и не могла понять, чего хочет больше: чтобы он немедленно ушёл или чтобы опять положил её руку себе на ширинку.

Над горизонтом пламенел закат, ветер гонял по подъездной дорожке опавшую листву. Молли пришлось встать с кресла, чтобы задёрнуть шторы, так как заходящее солнце немилосердно било в окна. В кресло она уже не вернулась. Джон подкрался, взял за руку и усадил рядом с собой на диван. От него пахло солодом. Думал он о непристойных вещах. Скулы Молли пылали, а ладони были мокрыми, ей всё хотелось обтереть их о бёдра, но она не решалась, понимая, что Джон заметит её волнение.

Затем был секс: плотское удовольствие возобладало над стеснением. Были прикушенный до крови сосок и чертыхания Молли. Был грубый засос на шее — грязно-фиолетовое клеймо запретной страсти. Были шлепки, нежные поцелуи, рваные движения пальцев внутри и невыносимо-пошлый химический запах презерватива со вкусом банана, который Джон, как истинный джентльмен, принёс с собой. Был оргазм, всего один, но такой силы, что Молли, вспоминая те секунды безусловного наслаждения, закрывала глаза, готовая провалиться в геену огненную, ведь такое концентрированное удовольствие — несомненный грех.

В её любимых любовных романах такие ночи всегда заканчивались неземной любовью и пышной свадьбой. В реальной жизни на следующее утро она сварила ему кофе (пусть внешний потрёпанный вид Джона и требовал пива) и попросила больше не приходить.

— В городе пойдут слухи, — говорила она, вперившись взглядом в кружку. — А тебе же это не нужно, правда? Все эти… отношения.

Разумеется, ему это было не нужно. У него был стрип-клуб в Моттоне с парочкой прикормленных шлюшек. Шлюшки были молоды и глупы. У них не имелось растяжек и неприятного «дара». С ними было весело нюхать кокаин и не думать о завтрашнем дне.

Джон внял просьбе Молли.

Четыре года пролетели словно их и не было, как не было и отношений Джона и Молли.

***

Предыдущий пёс Джона, который так её пугал, умер в пятнадцатом году. Новый питомец Туза по кличке Бобби выглядел не таким устрашающим. Бобби даже умел улыбаться. Он-то первым и заметил машину Молли, залаял, забившись носом в окно. Бобби знали все местные в Касл-Роке и Салемс-Лоте, Молли не была исключением: пёс частенько шлялся по «Империи изобилия» и моллу, пока хозяин решал вопросы. Молли не боялась Бобби. Гораздо больше, чем бойцовый пёс, её волновало то, как Джон отнесётся к её визиту.

— Здравствуй, Джон, — произнесла Молли. — Я пришла попрощаться.

Джон стоял на пороге, не двигаясь. Его мощная фигура заслоняла проход, и Бобби всё никак не мог найти лазейку, чтобы проскользнуть на улицу. Он скулил и царапал когтями пол.

— Бобби, место, — проговорил Джон, и собака незамедлительно послушалась и исчезла в глубине дома.

— Я сегодня навсегда уезжаю, — прошептала Молли.

Он качнул головой, но внутрь не пригласил.

— Просто мы так неожиданно встретились вчера… Лицом к лицу, и мне подумалось, что нехорошо будет уехать, не попрощавшись с тобой. Ты… Что за запах, чувствуешь? Горит?..

Туз выругался и бросился к плите, на которой в сковороде жарилось мясо. Бобби, расчихавшись от вони обугленной отбивной, подкрался к Молли и толкнулся лбом в её колени. Она присела и погладила пса. Бобби начал ловить пастью снежинки, радуясь свалившейся свободе.

— Бобби, место, — недовольно рыкнул Джон, заметив собачий произвол. Молли провела напоследок ладонью по мягкой холке. — Ты развращаешь мою собаку, дорогуша.

Он запер Бобби в его загоне и подошёл к выходу, у которого нерешительно мялась Молли. Глаза его сверкали, как кусочки льда на солнце. Он притянул её к себе, и Молли послушно обняла его. Волоски на его груди, выглядывающие в вырезе рубашки, щекотали её ноздри. Она вспомнила рассказ заключённого Шоушенка о другой жизни, в которой она не была чужой в родном городе, но в котором совсем не было Джона. «Как будто в этой жизни он у тебя есть», — противно засмеялся голос у неё в голове. «В этой жизни он хотя бы _мог_ быть, — возразила она, — а там я словно в Догвилль[1] попала, где вся гниль тщательно скрывается и маскируется». Джон поцеловал её в макушку. Как они добрались до спальни, Молли не помнила, в памяти остался лишь скулёж Бобби за дверью, когда она раздевалась, а Джон искал в прикроватной тумбочке презервативы. Наивный Бобби подозревал, что они спрятались от него и едят что-то вкусное.

От щетины Джона болели все нежные места на её теле, и Молли, просидевшая всю дорогу от Касл-Рока до Бангора в неизменных тёмных очках, выглядевших нелепо в полутёмном салоне автобуса, знала, что у неё такое ни с кем не повторится.

* * *

[1] Жуткий городок из одноимённого фильма Ларса фон Триера.


End file.
